marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eli Morrow
Elias "Eli" Morrow is the maternal uncle of Robbie and Gabe Reyes and a former employee at Momentum Labs. Witnessing the experiments that were sponsored by his coworkers, Morrow began to crave the power they were harnessing for himself, and attacked most of his colleagues, turning them into ghost-like entities by submitting them to the experiment they were researching. He then attacked Joseph Bauer in order to make him reveal the location of the Darkhold, but Bauer fell into a coma before revealing its location, and Morrow was imprisoned at South Ridge Penitentiary for the aggression. A few years later, he was kidnapped by Bauer's wife, Lucy, who had obtained powers because of the experiment, in order to force Morrow to use the Darkhold and reverse the process. However, Morrow tricked her and managed to fulfill his original plan, entering the machine and obtaining the power of creating matter at his own will. Biography Eli Morrow lived in Southern California with his nephews Robbie and Gabe Reyes, raising them like they were his own. While he was at Momentum Labs working as an engineer, Dr. Lucy Bauer and her husband Joseph spearheaded a project to build a machine that could defy the laws of physics to generate materials. The plans for the machine came from a book known as the Darkhold that Eli considered evil. However, in secret, he desired the book. Joseph Bauer, fearful of Eli's growing obsession with the Darkhold, hired the Fifth Street Locos to kill him, but the gang instead attacked Eli's nephews, Robbie and Gabe Reyes, who were taking his Hell Charger out on a joy ride, under the assumption that Eli was driving it. The incident left Gabe a paraplegic.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Eli later made his play for the Darkhold, using the Quantum Particle Generator to seemingly kill Lucy, along with his co-workers, Vincent, Hugo and Frederick, but the experiment in fact turned them into ghost-like entities contained within four boxes designed by the Darkhold. He then went after Joseph and tried to beat the Darkhold's location out of him, but Joseph stubbornly refused to give it up. Eli's assault put Joseph into a coma, and Eli was sent to jail for attempted manslaughter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your FireAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Visit ]] S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson visited Eli Morrow in jail when the ghosts of Lucy Bauer and several of their co-workers seemingly returned to terrorize Los Angeles. Eli didn't want to believe what Agent Coulson said and stonewalled him, even though Coulson suggested his cooperation could get him out of jail. He was more open when Robbie arrived later that day to talk to him on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s behalf. Eli told him about what happened at Momentum Labs and why he put Joseph in a coma. He also said that if Lucy really is still alive, she'll be looking for the Darkhold, though he advised his nephew not to go anywhere near it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire Eli Morrow soon became the target of Lucy Bauer, who intended to capture him to read the Darkhold. Upon the revelation of this danger, Morrow was found by his nephew and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Alphonso Mackenzie, who were working together to rescue the prisoner. Morrow was freed from his cell and was escorted by the pair towards the prison exit, amidst the widespread chaos of prisoner riots and fights. Mackenzie soon left the pair to assist several trapped workers, and Robbie Reyes left his uncle to deal with personal matters, telling him to head for the exit. As Morrow made his way out, he was intercepted by Lucy Bauer, who ordered him to march towards an ambulance to escape. He was then forced to travel to the Pasadena Momentum Laboratory, where Lucy killed the guards and led him into the reactor room. Bauer revealed her intentions for Morrow: he was to read the Darkhold. Hesitantly, he opened the book and began to see words form on the pages in Spanish, enticed with its knowledge.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Powers and Abilities Powers *'Matter Creation': After his successful use of the Momentum machine on himself, Morrow was able to form a solid piece of carbon from his hand from nothing, and have it floating in the air. Abilities *'Master Engineer': To be added *'Bilingualism': Eli Morrow is fluent in both English and Spanish, which was his first language. Relationships Family *Sister † *Brother-in-Law † *Robbie Reyes - Nephew *Gabe Reyes - Nephew Allies *Chinatown Crew - Employees **Chen - Former Cellmate Enemies *Momentum Labs - Former Employers **Lucy Bauer † - Former Colleague, Captor, and Attempted Victim **Joseph Bauer † - Former Superior and Attempted Victim **Vincent † - Former Colleague and Attempted Victim **Hugo † - Former Colleague and Attempted Victim **Frederick † - Former Colleague and Attempted Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Former Allies **Phil Coulson **Alphonso Mackenzie Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''The Good Samaritan'' (flashbacks) ***''Meet the New Boss'' (photo) ***''Uprising'' (photo) ***''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' ***''Lockup'' ***''The Good Samaritan'' ***''Deals With Our Devils'' Trivia *In the comics, Eli Morrow was the estranged uncle of Robbie Reyes and Gabe Reyes, a serial killer, and a . After being shot by the police, he merged his soul with his nephew Robbie Reyes becoming Ghost Rider. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Momentum Labs Employees Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains